The Adventures Of Two Friends: Adventure In Himalayas!
Adventure In Himalayas! is the 2007 television special based on the animated series The Adventures Of Two Friends. The special first aired on November 23, 2007. In production order, the special is divided into two parts. Cast * Jason Earles as Jimmy Brooks * Justin Shenkarow as Andy Stewart * Kari Wahlgren as Lucy Brooks * Tara Strong as Nancy Carter and Mira LaPierre * Jeff Bennett as Jerry Brooks and * Lauren Tom as Mary Brooks * Dee Bradley Baker as Scout, Penny, Mr. Pepey, Pilot, Wolves and Yeti * Catherine Cavadini as Lillian Stewart * Mona Marshall as Mrs. Wendy Benson * Jess Harnell as Professor Clyde and Voice In The Radio * John DiMaggio as Mr. LaPierre * Adam Wylie as Johnny * Greg Cipes as Dante Plot The Brooks' and the Stewarts are planning a trip to Paris. After much discussion of planning the details of the trip and trying to find any hotel to stay (and both lead to comedic results), both families oversleep and have only 20 minutes before the plane takes off. In a rush to catch the plane, Jimmy and Andy end up in a wrong plane and instead they fly to Himalayas. In the plane, Jimmy and Andy meet Professor Clyde and his assistant, Johnny. Professor Clyde tells the boys that he's going to Himalayas to hunt for a Yeti. Andy objects, saying that Yeti doesn't exist. Professor Clyde says that a recent storm accidentally awakened Yeti and it's wandering around the mountains, and now he's hunting it. Jimmy offers himself and Andy as helpers in finding Yeti, much to Andy's dismay. However, a snowstorm occurs. The plane starts to fall down. Jimmy, Andy, Professor Clyde and Johnny grab parachutes and jump off the plane. They land near a village and are found by a girl named Mira. Jimmy gets a crush on Mira, but she's more attracted to Johnny. Andy notices that the village is deserted. Mira says that the villagers were scared off by Yeti and she and her father are the only ones who stayed in the village. Professor Clyde tells Mira that he's here to hunt for Yeti. Mira tells him that if anyone gets near Yeti, that person might never return. Despite the warning, Professor Clyde is going to find Yeti, with Jimmy, Andy, Johnny and Mira in tow. Meanwhile, Lucy, Jerry, Mary, Scout, Lillian and Penny have arrived in Paris. After finding out that Jimmy and Andy have taken the wrong plane, Jerry, Mary and Lillian start calling many airports in case if they saw two boys. Lucy sees a French boy named Dante. She's very attracted to him, but is unable to speak to him as she doesn't speak French. Lucy calls Nancy on the phone and asks her for help; Nancy is fluent in French. Back at the Himalayas, Jimmy, Andy, Professor Clyde, Johnny and Mira are walking through the mountains. Jimmy tries to swoon Mira, but she ignores him. However, all of them hear sounds. Jimmy says that it could be Yeti, but Andy objects, saying that it must be the wind. However, the wolves appear standing on the way, forcing the group to run. After a chase scene, Jimmy and Andy are separated from the others and are lost. The fog soon appears and Jimmy and Andy try to find a way. Jimmy and Andy find something that turns out to be a... Yeti! Jimmy and Andy make a run for it and bump into Johnny and Mira. Jimmy and Andy tell them that they found Yeti and then ask where's Professor Clyde. Mira tells them that Professor Clyde took another way. Then, Yeti appears and Jimmy, Andy, Johnny and Mira start to escape. Back in Paris, Nancy has quickly arrived there to help Lucy win over Dante. Even though Nancy can speak French, it still doesn't work. Jerry, Mary and Lillian use the radio to locate Jimmy and Andy. The radio broadcasts that two 10-year old boys and the famous researcher, Professor Clyde, are on the hunt for a Yeti in Himalayas. Fearful that Jimmy and Andy may be in danger, Lucy, Nancy, Jerry, Mary, Scout, Lillian and Penny take off to Himalayas. Back at the Himalayas, Professor Clyde is walking alone, but instead of searching for his companions, he searches for Yeti. Jimmy, Andy, Johnny and Mira manage to lose Yeti and find Professor Clyde. Yeti soon appears. Professor Clyde faces Yeti and is about to charge when Jimmy, Andy, Johnny and Mira drag him away. Another chase ensues and this again has the group split up. Jimmy and Andy hide in a cave where they discover an ancient temple. Andy figures out that the temple is a place where Yeti rests. Jimmy and Andy enter the Yeti's tomb and discover that it's unharmed. Andy causes that it could be impossible to have the storm hit the deepest place in the cave which means that the Yeti wasn't brought back to life and someone is playing a trick. Jimmy finds a box full of gold coins. Jimmy wants to take the coins, but Andy drags him away. Professor Clyde, Johnny and Mira are chased by Yeti to the village. They run into a dead end and are cornered by Yeti. Jimmy and Andy show up, armed with the equipment to catch Yeti. After some mishaps, Yeti is finally caught. Lucy, Nancy, Jerry, Mary, Scout, Lillian and Penny arrive. Andy tells Professor Clyde that Yeti was never brought back to life by storm as its temple was deeper in the cave. He also says that Yeti is only a costume worn by a crook. Jimmy unmasks Yeti to be... Mira's father! Mira asks her father why he did that. Mira's father confesses that he wanted to get the treasure at Yeti's temple, so he disguised himself as Yeti to scare everyone off. Professor Clyde asks Mira to join his team while her father will be staying in prison. Mira agrees and she and Johnny share a kiss. Jimmy gets upset, but quickly brushes it off saying that he at least has Nancy. Nancy's response is "Dream on." The Brooks' and the Stewarts, along with Professor Clyde, Johnny and Mira, return to Paris. Lucy is disappointed to find out that Dante has a girlfriend. The special ends with Jimmy racing Andy to Disneyland.